warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
List of Warehouse Personnel
For an alphabetic list of all agents, see the Warehouse Personnel category. The following characters have worked or currently work for the Warehouse: Agents Becoming an official role separate from Regents beginning in Warehouse 11, Agents are employees of the Warehouse tasked with collecting artifacts and protecting both the Warehouse and the world at large. Agents are recruited for particular traits deemed useful to the Warehouse and its work, be they talents, skills, or preternatural abilities. Only legal citizens of the Warehouse's current home country can be recruited as Agents, and are presumably automatically retired should it ever move to a new host country. All Agents are approached personally by the current Caretaker of the current Warehouse and offered transport and directions to its location. Some Agents must go through a period of apprenticeship before they are officially recognized as such, as was the case for H.G. Wells and Claudia Donovan. Sometime soon after recruitment, all Warehouse employees must make a signature statement on film, where a record is created of the employee agreeing to work for the Warehouse whilst understanding the inherent risks it presents. The following personnel currently work for the Warehouse as gatherers of artifacts: *Arthur Nielsen – Formerly only an agent; Now functions as supervisor who still does field work. *Claudia Donovan - Current agent; Promoted from apprentice; Future Caretaker. *Myka Bering - Current agent; Formerly left the Warehouse; Now rejoined. *Peter Lattimer - Current agent. *Steve Jinks - Current agent; Formerly deceased; Now resurrected. Other Agents *Adam - Future agent of Warehouse 13 in the 2060s. *Jack - Future agent/supervisor of Warehouse 13 in the 2060s. *Jenny - Future agent of Warehouse 13 in the 2060s. *Raymond - In an alternate timeline where Pete had never been born; Not employed in main timeline. *Sandra - In an alternate timeline where Pete had never been born; Not employed in main timeline. Former Agents The following personnel used to work for the Warehouse and have stopped doing so for a variety of reasons. Their status is either alive or unknown: *Abe. Mortisson - Present in 1921; Collected an unknown artifact.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unknown_Artifact_Card.png *Agent Blan- - Present in 1969; Collected the Emerald Bow and Arrows.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emerald_Bow_and_Arrows.png *Agent Brant - Stated that the Telegraph from Telegraph Island (or Telegraph Island itself) had not affected anyone since the end of the British Empirehttp://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Telegraph_Card.jpg; whether they were an agent of Warehouse 12 or Warehouse 13 is unclear. *Agent Jiverly - Present in 1914; Collected Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope. *Agent Sweetwood - Term and status unknown; Known to have had a run-in with a music box artifact.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Around_The_Bend *Agent Will- - Present in 1975; Collected the Green Ring.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Green_Ring.png *Bernie Arkweir - Present in 1948; Collected Chuck Yeager's Favorite LP.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yeager_card.png *Buck Mendell – Presumed deceased. *Captain M. Buchanan - Present in 1948; Collected the Easter Island Conch.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Conch.jpg *D. Benjamin - Present in 1926; Collected Horace Westlake Frink's Bronze Baby Shoes.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bronze_Baby_Shoes_Card.jpg *E. Averson - Present in 1927; Collected Howard Carter's Coffee Pot; Presumed deceased.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Coffee_Pot.PNG *Ferdinand Roggersin - Present in 1908; Collected the Shackleton Expedition Sardines.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sardines.jpg *Fishings - Worked alongside with Artie, MacPherson and possibly Hugo. *Gladys Philbison - Present in 1933, 1944, and 1953; Collected a Blue Porcelian Teapothttp://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:EBayPot.jpg, Silver Thimblehttp://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:EBayThimble.jpg, and Wind-Up Tin Toy Roosterhttp://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:EBayRooster.jpg respectively. *Gus - Warehouse 13 Agent in 1961; presumed deceased. *Gwyn Bartholemew Stiles - Present in 1921; Collected Tyndale's Infinite Lathe.https://www.flickr.com/photos/scifichick/8122105880/sizes/l *Helena G. Wells – Former agent of Warehouse 12; voluntarily bronzed. Later debronzed by James MacPherson and went rogue. Briefly reinstated at Warehouse 13 before going rogue again. Arrested and incarcerated by the Regents; consciousness and body reunited. Initially killed in the destruction of the Warehouse; revived with the Warehouse in the current timeline. Now retired with "civilian" status. *H.K. Tsu - Present in 1962; Collected Wu Huanwen for Bronzing.https://twitter.com/Bumpynight/status/744023676467699714 *Hugo Miller – Originally retired from insanity, has since recovered. *I. Gustavsen - Present in 1934; Collected Bonnie Parker for Bronzing. *M. M. Bellamy - Present in 1900, 1911, and 19_1; Collected George Washington's Shaving Brush, Airbrushes from Disney Studios, and the Tall Brush respectively. *M. Whistler - Present in 1978; Collected the Lampshade of Psychic Powerhttps://www.flickr.com/photos/scifichick/8122118008/sizes/l and Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of "Oye Como Va". *Merle Vennuto - Present in 1962; Collected the Original Sticky String.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sticky_tag.JPG *N. Raumm - Present in 1947; Collected the Golden Rope.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Golden_Rope.png *P. Saunderson - Present in 1914; Collected H.G. Wells for Bronzing. *S. Brennan - Present in 1960; Collected Vera Renczi for Bronzing. *S. Pocklinton – Present in 1925; Collected Houdini's Wallethttp://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wallet_Info.jpg; Presumed deceased. *S.P. Herzog - Present in 1911; Collected Huseyin Hilmi Pasha for Bronzing. *Theo. Cotton - Present in 1959; Collected George P. Metesky for Bronzing. *Vanessa Calder - Now the Warehouse Doctor. Deceased Agents The following personnel have died and as such no longer work for the Warehouse, or are unlikely to have survived to modern day: Warehouse 8 * Giovanni Donato Magraido - (Incorrectly stated to be) present in 1607; Collected Leonardo da Vinci's Gargoyle.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gargoyle.jpg ** As Warehouse 8's reign ended in 1517, and 1607 falling within the reign of Warehouse 10, Magraido is considered an agent of Warehouse 8, but is not considered to have been active by 1607. Warehouse 9 * Female Warehouse 9 Agent - Arrested Paracelsus; presumed deceased. * Lisa Da Vinci - Warehouse 9 agent; Leonardo DaVinci's Grandaughter; presumed deceased. * Male Warehouse 9 Agent 1 - Arrested Paracelsus; presumed deceased. *Male Warehouse 9 Agent 2 - Arrested Paracelsus; presumed deceased. Warehouse 11 * Alexi - Warehouse 11 Agent; presumed deceased. Warehouse 12 *David Wolcott - Killed by Dan Seavey during his raid of the HMS Avalon sometime after April 27th, 1914. *Sir James Eddington - Murdered by Vincent Crowley. *L. Flaubert - Present in 1875; Collected Hamed bin Muhammed al-Murjebi for Bronzing. *Liam McShane - Present in 1889; Stunned by Caturanga when he was demonstrating his Stun Gun. Described as "always grumpy." *Vincent Crowley - Was killed when his own rocket launched him into the atmosphere, after he plotted against the Warheouse's Relocation. *William Wollcott - Warehouse 12 Agent; presumed deceased. Warehouse 13 *Jack Secord – Killed by the Spine of the Saracen on his last mission. *James MacPherson – Former agent who went rogue; killed by H. G. Wells after he repented of his betrayal and started to expose his plans. *K. Turner - Deceased agent whose room at Leena's Bed and Breakfast has been stored in the Dead Agents Vault.http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deceased_Agents_Vault_Transparents.jpg *M. Thomson - Deceased agent whose room at Leena's Bed and Breakfast has been stored in the Dead Agents Vault. Appears to have been a former member of the U.S. military in some way. *R. Braun - Deceased agent whose room at Leena's Bed and Breakfast has been stored in the Dead Agents Vault. *Rebecca St. Clair – Retired; then came back Spine of the Saracen for one last mission before she died of Cancer. Supervisors The following personnel work or have worked as supervisors of the Warehouse: Warehouse 8 * Franz Steinbruck - Agent supervisor by 1517 (also served as protector of the Chinese Orchid). Warehouse 12 *Caturanga - Agent supervisor by 1889. Warehouse 13 *Charlie Martin – Agent supervisor by 1961. *Arthur Nielsen - Agent supervisor by 2009 (Current). *Jack - Agent supervisor by 2063 (Future). Other Personnel The following personnel work for the Warehouse in some way other than the ways listed above: *Abigail Cho - Warehouse psychologist and Keeper *Leena – Warehouse associate *Mrs. Frederic – Current Warehouse 13 Caretaker *Mrs. Frederic's Sister - Original Caretaker of Warehouse 13; Died in the fire of 1898 *Paracelsus - Warehouse 9 Caretaker *Taka – Warehouse Memory Proper *Unnamed Courier- Regent's Courier *Vanessa Calder - Warehouse doctor Security *Miller - Member of Regent Security *Mr. Jackson - Former head of Regent Security *Mrs. Frederic's bodyguard - Took care of and protected Mrs. Fredric, though was more of a steward almost. He was killed when Artie used the Phoenix. *Stanes - Member of Regent Security The Regents *Adwin Kosan - Head of the Regents *Benedict Valda – Formerly; now deceased (alive in Paracelsus Timeline); The expert on Warehouse 2 *Deb Stanley - Future Regent *Gans *Jane Lattimer - Current Guardian *Lok Archer – Formerly; now deceased. *Mr. Keeler - Had access to a secret Regent library; now deceased. *Phillip Petrov – Formerly Guardian; now deceased. *Theadora Stanton – Formerly; now deceased. *Regent 2 *Regent 4 *Regent 5 *Regent 6 *Regent 7 *Regent 8 *Regent 9 *Regent 10 *Regent 11 *Other unnamed Regents Roles *Agents *Caretaker *Guardian *Housing/Residence Supervisor *Keeper *Regents *Supervisors *Warehouse Consultant *Warehoue Doctor Warehouse 13 Co-Builders/Contributors *Albert Einstein *M. C. Escher *Nikola Tesla *Philo Farnsworth *Thomas Edison Allies/Informants These people are not technically members of the Warehouse (unless they are former members) but know about it and help them. *Bennett Sutton *Charlotte DuPres *Daniel Dickinson *Douglass Fargo *Jeff Weaver *Joe Sweetwood *Nick Powell Gallery Regents.jpg Pete L.png Adwin Kosan.jpg 001.png Phillip Petrov.jpg Wikia W13 - Mr. Jackson.png Macpherson with sword3.jpg Hugo crazy.jpg Unidentified Male Warehouse 9 Agent 2.png Unidentified Male Warehouse 9 Agent 1.png Unidentified Female Warehouse 9 Agent.png Buck Mendel.png Jack1.jpg Rebecca (2).png Jane Lattimer.png 002.png Regent 01.jpg Wikia W13 - Regent Gans.png Wikia W13 - Regent 6.png Regent 07.jpg Regent 05.jpg Regent 04.jpg Regent 02.jpg Cour.png Paracelsus.jpg Claudia D2.png Fredric Image.jpg Helena Image.jpg Leena 1.jpg 4.jpg Myka B.jpg Abigail Cho.jpg Wikia W13 - Vanessa Calder.png Wikia W13 - Caturanga.png Charlie Martian.jpg Ekluger2.png Liam McShan.jpg Mr. Wolcott.jpg Vincent Crowley.jpg Taka.png Sir James Eddington.jpg Artie N2.png Philo.jpg Waehouse 12 Regents.png Regent 7.jpg Regent 10.png Regent 9.png Regent 8.png References * *